Mowgli
Mowgli is de hoofdpersoon uit de films Jungle Boek (1967) en Jungle Boek 2 (2003). Achtergrond Mowgli is een mensenkind, die gevonden werd als baby in een mand, door Bagheera (een zwarte panter) in een vernield bootje. Vanwege het feit dat Mowgli wees was, werd hij opgevoed door een roedel wolven, totdat Mowgli tien jaar oud was. Echter door de dreiging van Shere Khan (een tijger) dwingt dit de roedel wolven om hem weg te sturen, Bagheera besluit hierom Mowgli weg te brengen naar een mensendorp, voor Mowgli zijn bescherming. In de eerste scène van de film zien we dat Mowgli wordt gevonden als baby, in een rieten mand, door Bagheera. Hoe de ouders van Mowgli zijn omgekomen, is niet gekend, maar vermoedelijk werden ze meegesleurd door de rivier. Persoonlijkheid In de originele film zien we dat Mowgli een normaal kind is, maar het moeilijk heeft om met regels om te gaan, en nog meer verandering. Zijn doel in de hele film was om zijn plaats te vinden, in de jungle om zo te kunnen blijven, ondanks de dreiging van Shere Khan. Deze ambitie zorgt ervoor dat er problemen van komen. Wat Mowgli niet weet is, dat hij een pion wordt voor regelingen, van een aantal dieren, zoals koning Louie (Orang-oetan) en Kaa de python, die alle twee manieren zochten om hem te manipuleren, voor hun eigen gewin. In plaats van Mowgli te behandelen, als een deel van hun familie. Wat Mowgli het meest, van al verlangt. Dit is een van de reden, waarom Mowgli's relatie met Baloe de beer zo sterk is. In tegenstelling tot de andere dieren, had Baloe er geen moeite mee dat Mowgli in de jungle zou blijven. Vanwege het feit, dat hij Mowgli behandelde als zijn eigen zoon. De tijd die Mowgli met de beer doorbrengt, leid er toe,dat hij Baloe als een soort vader was gaan zien. Zodra Baloe zich realiseert dat Mowgli, voor zijn goed naar het mensen dorp zou gaan, doet hij dit uit liefde voor Mowgli, en omdat Baloe enkel het beste wilt voor hem ondanks het feit dat hijzelf eronder zal leiden. Het zelfde kan worden gezegd voor de wijze zwarte en vaak humeurige panter Bagheera. Hoewel Mowgli's koppigheid om in de jungle te blijven en het niet begrijpen van de omstandigheden, vaak voor onenigheid zorgt tussen de twee. Gek genoeg is Mowgli vaak onverschrokken en moedig, maar niet op een domme manier, ondanks zijn grootte en het gebrek aan dierlijke capaciteiten. Bij gevaar kan Mowgli zijn mannetje staan, en wilt hij koste wat het kost bewijzen, dat hij niet bang is, zoals bij zijn ontmoetingen met Kaa (python), de olifanten en de handlangers van koning Louie. De enige uitzondering hierop is zijn ontmoeting met Shere Khan de tijger, die sterk en krachtig genoeg was, om angst te laten voelen, bij Mowgli. Maar zelfs in deze situatie, kwam Mowgli als overwinnaar uit de strijd, wanneer hij te weten komt dat de enige zwakte van de tijger vuur is en maakt zo een einde aan de triannie van de tijger. Dit bewijst dat Mowgli sterk genoeg is om te overleven in de jungle. Verschijningen ''Jungle Boek thumb|left|228px|Mowgli in de eerste film Op een mooie dag in de jungle hoort de zwarte panter Bagheera, iets onbekends, dat niet bij de jungle en zijn bewoners hoort. De panter gaat op onderzoek uit en vindt een verwoeste kano. Binnenin de kano vind Bagheera een mand met een baby, die Bagheera als een "man-cub" benoemd. Hij neemt de mand mee naar een roedel wolven. Als de jaren voorbij gaan, krijgt de baby de naam Mowgli, en kreeg de mogelijkheid om met de dieren, te spreken en is goede vrienden geworden met Bagheera, een zwarte panter. Op een nacht komt de roedel wolven te weten, dat Shere Khan de tijger is teruggekeerd naar dat deel van de jungle, om Mowgli te vermoorden. Voor zijn eigen veiligheid moet Mowgli verhuizen, naar een mensen dorp. Bagheera neemt de jongen mee. Maar de koppige Mowgli, weigert om te gaan. Mowgli en Bagheera rusten in een boom, maar ze komen Kaa, de python tegen. Die jongen hypnodsieert zodat Kaa hem kan opeten. Mowgli wordt gered door Bagheera en wordt uit de boom geduwd. De volgende ochtend ontmoet Mowgli, Hathi Jr. De zoon van Hathi senior, de leider van de olifanten. Hathi senior is verrast door de aanwezigheid van een mens in "zijn jungle". De ontmoeting met Hathi zorgt er voor dat Bagheera het nog meer beu wordt om met Mowgli opgeschept te zitten, tot op het punt, dat Bagheera zelfs weggaat. Mowgli zet dan zijn wandeling in de jungle alleen verder, enkele scenes later zien we dat een beer (Baloe) langs Mowgli komt. thumb|left|209px|Mowgli en Baloe de beer Mowgli probeert tegen Baloe te vechten, maar door zijn slechte vecht vaardigheden, beslist de beer hoe hij Mowgli beter kan leren vechten, inclusief het leren, brullen als een beer. Het gebrul van Baloe laat zich horen op kilometers afstand. Bagheera hoort dit en haast zich terug om Mowgli te helpen. Vervolgens vind hij de twee en komt te weten, dat Mowgli opnieuw plannen maakt om in de jungle te blijven samen met Baloe, en loopt opnieuw weg. Tijdens een zwempartij langs de rivier, wordt Mowgli gekidnapt door de handlangers van koning Louie (orang-oetan). Koning Louie wilt vervolgens, dat Mowgli hem leert hoe hij vuur kan maken. Echter Mowgli weet dit echt niet, maar Louie geloofd hem niet en denkt dat Mowgli gewoon verlegen is. Vervolgens, redden Bagheera en Baloe de jongen met als gevolg dat ze het onderkomen,van Louie vernietigen. Die nacht stemt de beer ermee in om Mowgli te brengen, naar het mensendorp, wanneer hij van Bagheera hoort dat de tijger Shere Khan Mowgli wilt vermoorden. De volgende ochtend vertrekken, de twee op pad, maar Mowgli weet niet waar ze eigenlijk naar toe gaan. Wanneer Baloe hem de waarheid verteld, voelt Mowgli zich verraden en rent weg. Na het lopen stopt Mowgli bij een boom en komt Kaa de python weer tegen. De slang probeert Mowgli dan te overtuigen om hem te vertrouwen, en zegt dat hij kan helpen, zodat Mowgli in de jungle kan blijven. Mowgli aarzelt en de slang hypnotiseert Mowgli opnieuw en laat de jongen slaapwandelen op zijn huid. Vervolgens wikkelt Kaa hem in van kop tot teen, maar wordt onderbroken, door Shere Khan de tijger. Die had gehoord dat Kaa aan het zingen was. Na zijn gesprek met de tijger, slaagt Mowgli erin om terug bij bewustzijn te komen en duwt de slang uit de boom. Hij beschuldigt Kaa, van liegen tegen hem en rent weg. Verdrietig en alleen komt Mowgli terecht in een verwoest deel van de jungle, waar een groepje komische gieren wonen. Ze beschimpen Mowgli dan van zijn bizarre verschijning die er voor zorgt dat Mowgli in tranen uitbarst. De gieren krijgen medelijden met de jongen, en bieden hun excuus aan, en bieden hem een plek in hun groep aan. Mowgli weigert het aanbod in eerste instantie, maar de gieren beginnen te zingen en trachten, Mowgli wat te troosten, net als dit begint te lukken worden, ze onderbroken, door Shere Khan de tijger, vervolgens wordt Mowgli aangevallen maar wordt gered door Baloe, die op zijn beurt de tijger aanvalt. Maar de tijger slaagt erin om Balou bewusteloos te slaan. Bliksem slaagt in op een nabijgelegen tak en vat vlam. De gieren vertellen Mowgli dan dat Shere Khan bang is voor vuur. Mowgli maakt hier gebruik van, en slaagt erin om de tijger zo weg te jagen. Na het vieren van hun helden daad, beginnen Mowgli en Bagheera te rouwen om de "dood" van Baloe. Vervolgens zien we dat Baloe langzaam maar zeker wakker begint te worden, waaruit blijkt dat Baloe nog leeft. Mowgli en Baloe herenigen zich maar dan hoort Mowgli het zingen van een mens uit het mensen dorp. Het blijkt een meisje te zijn en Mowgli is meteen verliefd. Ze leid hem naar het mensen dorp en Mowgli is eindelijk, waar hij thuishoort. Jungle Boek 2 thumb|230px|Mowgli in Jungle Boek 2 Kort nadat Baloe en Bagheera Mowgli afzetten bij het mensendorp, is Mowgli geadopteerd door het dorpshoofd en zijn vrouw. Mowgli heeft nu een broertje, Ranjan genaamd en is goede vrienden met het meisje Shanti dat hem in de vorige film naar het dorp gelokt heeft. Mowgli geniet van het spelen met Shanti, en zijn geadopteerd broertje Ranjan, als mist Mowgli het leven in de jungle, en hoopt op een dag te kunnen terugkeren. Gedurende en doodgewone dag leid hij bijna de kinderen van het drop naar de jungle maar wordt tegenhouden door de dorpsleider, die zegt dat de jungle een gevaarlijke plaats is. Later die avond snikt Baloe het dorp in om zich te herenigen met zijn "bear cup" (Mowgli). Wanneer Shanti Baloe ziet, slaagt ze in paniek en waarschuwt de andere dorpelingen. Mowgli en Baloe gaan de jungle in, terwijl de dorpelingen Sher Khan de tijger aanvallen, die naar het dorp reisde op wraak te nemen op Mowgli. Als Mowgli en Baloe in de jungle zijn zingen ze het lied "Als Je Van Beren Leren Kan". Baloe en Mowgli zijn mango's aan het verzamelen wanneer Bagheera langs komt. De panter vraagt aan Balou of hij zich goed geïnformeerd heeft over de verblijfplaats van Mowgli. Baloe ontkent dit, (Mowgli zit verstopt in een boom terwijl Bagheera en Baloe hun gesprek voeren) de panter verteld hem vervolgens dat het hele mensendorp, de jungle is ingetrokken en op zoek is naar Mowgli en zijn vrienden. Wanneer Mowgli dit nieuws hoort, vraagt hij zich af of Shanti ook aan het zoeken is, naar hem samen met de rest van het dorp. Om zijn vriendschap met de beer te bewaren, negeert Mowgli zijn gevoelens en vraagt aan Baloe of ze samen, naar een veilige plaats gaan. Baloe neemt Mowgli mee naar de oude ruïnes van Koning Louie, die het pand inmiddels verlaten heeft. Door het vertrek van Koning Louie, zijn de ruïnes een ontmoeting plaats geworden, voor alle dieren van de jungle. Na een tijdje begint Baloe, aan de dieren te vertellen waarover, Mowgli tegen de beer had geklaagd. Maar wat Baloe niet weet is, dat Mowgli het mensendorp eigenlijk wat mist. Mowgli rent hierdoor weg zodat hij een tijdje alleen kan zijn. Plotseling verschijnen Shanti en Ranjan nadat ze Mowgli overal hebben gezocht. Eerder hadden Mowgli en Baloe gepland op Shanti te laten schrikken als ze hen ooit zou vinden. Dus Baloe zorgt ervoor dat hij wreed lijkt en slaagt erin om Shanti met succes te laten schrikken. Maar Mowgli is van gedachten veranderd en probeert Baloe te stoppen en onthult per ongeluk dat "heel het schrikken" geplant was. Shanti en Ranjan vertrekken, maar Mowgli volgt hen, zodat hij zijn excuus kan aanbieden. Vervolgens vind hij de twee wanneer ze in het nauw gedreven worden door de wraakzuchtige tijger Shere Khan. Vervolgens zien we dat er een achtervolging volgt. De achtervolging leid dan naar de oude ruïnes, waar Shanti, Baloe en Mowgli de strijd met de tijger aangaan, terwijl Bagheera op Ranjan let. Nadat ze de tijger hebben verslagen, nemen Baloe en Mowgli afscheid, wanneer dat Mowgli besluit om toch in het dorp te blijven. Enkele scènes later zien we dat Mowgli, Shanti en Ranjan, Bagheera en Baloe nu mogen bezoeken, wanneer ze willen. We zien tevens dat de relatie tussen Shanti en Mowgli aan het opbloeien is. Live-action verschijningen Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book thumb|185px|Mowgli in Rudyard Kipling's Jungle Boek *Film uit 1994. *We zien echte dieren in de film, weliswaar zonder dat ze iets zeggen. The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story *Film uit 1998. *Hervertelling van het originele verhaal. The Jungle Book (2016) *Mowgli wordt in deze film gespeeld door kind acteur Neel Sheti. *De film is nu verkrijgbaar op DVD. Trivia *Animator Glen Keane gebruikt Mowgli's ontwerp uit de originele film, als hulpmiddel wanneer hij Aladdin ontwierp. *In de oorspronkelijke roman word Mowgli zijn naam uitgesproken als ''"mau-glee". Terwijl zijn naam in de Disney film wordt uitgesproken als "moh-glee". *Ook in de roman word verondersteld dat zijn naam "kikker" betekend, vanwege zijn gladde huid. Maar in het echte leven is de Hindi-naam voor kikker compleet anders en betekend "Mowgli" echter niks. *Mowgli verschijnt niet in Once Upon a Time. Al is de jager van de koningin, opgevoed door wolven. Universums ---- Categorie:Jungle Boek personages Categorie:Jungle Boek 2 personages Categorie:Mickey's Club personages Categorie:Disney on Ice personages Categorie:Geanimeerde personages Categorie:Live-action personages Categorie:Zingende personages Categorie:Iconische personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Helden en:Mowgli es:Mowgli fr:Mowgli it:Mowgli pl:Mowgli pt-br:Mogli ru:Маугли sv:Mowgli